pokemonbattleadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayden's Palpitoad
'''Hayden's Palpitoad '''is the third Pokemon caught by Hayden in the Unova region. Character Like Swampert and Gastrodon before him, Palpitoad began as a rowdy Pokemon who attacked others to keep out of its territory. Until he lost to Hayden, realizing that he was far more different and superior than him and had a passion for battles. History Palpitoad appeared in The Echoing Palpitoad! where he stole their food and tried to attack them with Hydro Pump. Whn they entered its territory, the Vibration Pokemon defeated both of Hayden's Pokemon(Electivire, Tranquill), but when he battled Snivy, he was at a type-disadvantage and was overpowered by Leaf Tornado, and then captured by Hayden. In Battle Training!, he was used in a training battle against an unknown trainer's Dewott. He was able to use his defensive skills to overcome Water Gun and Razor Shell, and managed to use a combination of Muddy Water, Uproar, and Hydro Pump to win the battle. In Protect Munna, he was revealed to be male. When Marty's Munna used Attract on them, only Palpitoad was afected due to his fellow teammates(Electivire, Tranquill, and Snivy) dodging the attack befroe being hit. He was later sent out to see his friend Musharna leave with Fennel, feeling sad, but was happy. In Basic Relations!, he was used in Hayden's second Gym battle at the Nacrene Gym. He was used against Lenora's powerful Stoutland where it used its defensive method to counter Retaliate and used a combination of Uproar, Mud Shot, and Hydro Pump while coliding with Giga Impact, they fell simultaneously in battle. In All Lampent, No Burn!, he was ssent out to help its friend Lampent defeat a band of Chandelure. He showed him that defensive strength and speedy attacks from Tranquill which enabled the Lamp Pokemon to win against its enemies. In A Marvelous Duel at the Bug-Lover's Gym!, he had his third Gym battle against Castelia City Gym Leader Burgh's Dwebble. he managed to defeat his opponent with Hydro Pump before falling to Leavanny. Palpitoad had a chance to evolve into a Seismitoad but resisted due to wanting to swim without evolving which was seen in The Third Battle with Cheren!. With its trainer realizing that he will be fine without evolution, he managed to use a Mud Shot-Muddy Water combo to defeat its evolution. He then was given an Everstone from Hayden as a gift which it accepted by eating it with pride. In PBW047, he had his fourth Gym battle against Nimbasa City Gym Leader Elesa's Zebstrika. After weakening its speed with its newly-learned Bulldoze and defeated it with Hydro Pump, he was defeated by her Emolga whom used Aerial Ace when she wasn't watched. In PBW070, he was sent out to battle Clay's Krokorok during Hayden's Driftveil Gym battle. It fought hard after taking strong hits from Stone Edge and Sand Tomb. He then defeats Krokorok after using a Hydro Pump-Muddy Water combination, but is defeated in the process. Known Attacks Trivia *Palpitoad is Hayden's second Water/Ground-type Pokemon that is not a Starter Pokemon. *Palpitoad is Hayden's evolved Water/Ground-type Pokemon like Gastrodon.